Not Gonna Get Us
by Proz-milo
Summary: A song fic for Haruka and Michiru. I used the song 'Not Gonna Get Us' by T.A.T.U. It's about how people look down on their relationship, but not matter what no one will ever come between them.


Description: This is a song fic involving Haruka and Michiru. I'm using the song 'Not Gonna Get Us' by t.A.T.u. The story basically deals with all of the people who frown upon their relationship and how they just move on with their lives, not caring what those people think. If the thought of two girls being a couple is disturbing to you, run for your lives and don't turn back!!!!

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own Haruka and Michiru, they are the property of Naoko Takeuchi. I also don't own the rights to the song, they belong to Universal Music Russia and the wonderful girls of t.A.T.u, so please - don't sue.

Proz-Milo

  
  
  
  


Not Gonna Get Us

  
  


Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

  
  


They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Not gonna Get us

  
  


Michiru and Haruka were the kind of couple most people frowned upon In Tokyo. Everywhere they walked, hand in hand, people would stare in hatred and disgust, as the thought of two females being a couple crossed their minds. The two did notice theses looks, it had bothered them at first, and they did try to run away from it all. But as time went on they never really cared anymore, they learned to live with it. They didn't let something as simple as hatred towards them ruin their lives.

  
  
  
  


Starting From here let's make a promise

You and me, let's just be honest

We're gonna run, nothing can stop us

Even the night that falls all around us 

  
  


Soon there will be laughter and voices

Beyond the clouds over the mountains

We'll run away on the roads that are empty

Lights from the airfield shining upon you

  
  


They had decided that afternoon to take a stroll down to the park and sit by the lake side to watch the sunset. "It's a lovely evening, isn't it." Michiru finally asked after a while of not talking. "Hai, its wonderful" Haruka answered. After about five minutes they picked a spot near a tree and sat down. Miciru had laid herself against Haruka's shoulder as the two cuddled close.

Minute by minute people would pass staring at them oddly or just glare. There were times when some people would throw rude comments at them like, 'dykes' or 'freaks'. But still nothing of this mattered to them.

  
  
  
  


Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us 

  
  


Not gonna get us

Not gonna get us

  
  
  
  


"Do you think they'll ever stop this" Michiru inquired. "I'm not sure, but its their choice to do it. If they have a problem with us then that's their problem, not ours. Just remember that we will always be there for each other. They'll never get us" Haruka finally finished in the most caring of voices.

  
  
  
  


We'll run away, keep everything simple

Night will come down, our guardian angel

We rush ahead, the cross roads are empty

Our spirits rise, they're not going to get us

  
  


My love for you, always forever

Just you and me, all else is nothing

Not going back, not going back there

They don't understand,

They don't understand us

  
  
  
  


The sun had finally set all around them. They were finally left in the dark to hold each other and share their thoughts without other people looking a them. "I love being just like this, in your arms without a care the world, not having to worry about anything. I could fall a sleep at this moment, its just so perfect." Michiru layed her head down in Haruka's lap getting as comfortable as possible. Caressing Michiru's hair, Haruka slowly leaned down and kissed Michiru's forehead. "I know what you mean. I wish we could just stay like this for ever, they'll never understand us or what we're going through. I love you so much Michi." Michiru looked up and smiled, "I love you too." With that the couple sank into a long passionate kiss.

  
  
  
  


Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

They're not gonna get us

  
  
  
  


  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you have it. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think by clicking that little button on the bottom left hand corner.

Thanx, Proz-Milo 

  
  
  
  



End file.
